


For A Price

by eeyore9990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, M/M, Other, Prostitution, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and the victors reign, but not everyone emerged victorious.  Raised to wealth and privilege, Pansy will settle for nothing less.  And honestly, this plan takes care of <i>all</i> of Draco's needs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Price

_He watched from the shadows as she flitted in and amongst her guests: laughing appropriately, laying a lingering hand on an arm here, tilting her cheek for a peck there, but keeping all attention focused on the main objective. He smiled, wishing he could stay for the real festivities but, knowing he wasn't precisely welcome, he signed the book and left before his ink could be absorbed into the parchment._

~*~

Harry sat back, dipping the tip of his finger into his wine before running it around the rim of his glass. The vibrations of the glass made a low, soothing hum, and he relaxed at the sound. Tonight would be the culmination of several months' worth of private investigation; he would finally have what he desired.

"Potter, do stop." The feminine voice breathing into his ear made Harry start, before he turned his head and smiled at her. Rising from his seat, he went around the table to pull out her chair. Her light laughter told him she was surprised at this show of manners from him.

He turned from her to return to his seat, only to watch her calmly flip open the menu placed precisely over her place setting. She glanced at it for a moment before closing it again and signalling for the waiter.

"We won't be staying. Please bring the cheque for whatever Mr Potter is drinking so that we might leave."

Harry swallowed and looked up into her dark eyes. He knew better than to ask—any questions would be frowned upon—but he was sure his curiosity was transmitting itself clearly. She simply curled her lips into a satisfied smirk.

He licked his lips and lifted his glass to drain the contents, ignoring the _tsk_ from her when he drank the entire glass in just a few moments. Setting it down, he pushed his chair back and dropped twenty Galleons on the table. It was easily three times what a full meal would have cost him, but he was unconcerned with the seeming extravagance. He had much more important matters waiting.

"Ready?" he asked, gaze flicking over her, taking in the slender-fitting black sheath dress and demure sparkle of small diamonds at her ears and the hollow of her throat. He allowed his appreciation to show in his eyes as they moved warmly over her. 

She noted his approval with a nod before coming around the table and taking his elbow, allowing him to lead them from the restaurant. When they got to the sidewalk out front, she turned to the right and used the slightest bit of pressure to get him to fall in step with her. They looked, for all intents and purposes, like a couple out enjoying the evening air after a meal at a fine restaurant.

"Did you bring the voucher?" she asked, after they'd strolled along for several minutes.

"Yes," he said, and patted his breast pocket. He felt the slightest softening in her at his admission and brought one hand up to squeeze her hand where it rested on his arm. He looked down at her and watched as a pensive expression washed over her features before leaving them blank and polite again.

"Tell me, Potter. How did you know?" 

His lips quirked at the question. "There isn't much I _don't_ know. People always seem to think that any information about … former Slytherins," he grinned as she lifted a brow sardonically, "should be brought to my attention immediately. So, when news of a silent auction reached my ears, I was _intrigued_."

"Intrigued? Potter, no one flippantly offers fifty thousand Galleons on a whim. Even insane, reckless … former Gryffindors." She pursed her lips after that last bit and shot him a look that said she knew it wasn't former Slytherins that had people lining up to tattle. He shrugged and lifted a hand to straighten his perfectly straight glasses. The frames were new, and suited his square jawed features.

"I have more money than I could ever spend and my own tastes aren't normally extravagant, so why shouldn't I splurge when I want to?"

She inclined her head and they continued walking, aimlessly it seemed.

"There are rules, you understand."

He nodded; he had expected this and was therefore not surprised or irritated. 

Her lips quirked on one side as she said, "The first rule of Play Club is… there is no Play Club." She paused and looked at him, waiting for a reaction. 

He blinked, somewhat feeling as if he'd missed the punch line, but nodded anyway. "Of course. Though you do understand that it's not the most widely held secret ever, right?"

She sighed and shook her head, her lips pouted in a moue of disappointment. "You make a horrible Muggle, Potter."

"The second rule is that nothing goes beyond anyone's comfort level. He is… quite inventive and rather eager, but if he says stop, you stop."

Harry nodded and surreptitiously smoothed one hand down his thigh. "Yes, fine."

"The third rule, which is really an extension of the second rule, is that I will be the only one in the room with a wand."

Harry stiffened and thought about this one for a few blocks, long enough that she began to pull her hand away from the crook of his elbow, before he nodded once, briskly. 

"That isn't enough, Potter. I need the words."

"Yes, I agree that you will be the only one allowed a wand… with the provision that I place a charm on your wand before I surrender mine."

She tilted her head and thought about this. "A protection spell?"

He nodded and she relaxed. 

"That will be acceptable. You are aware that this is for one night only, correct?"

"Unless I win a future bid, then yes. One night only."

"I won't let you hurt him, Potter."

"A pity there won't be anyone being as solicitous for _my_ welfare." He smiled wryly and turned to her, bending his head to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "A pity also that he's the only one on offer."

She drew a sharp breath for a moment then tightened her grip on his arm and Apparated them away.

~*~

When they arrived, Harry nearly ended the evening before it began.

The man standing across the room had his long, blond hair pulled back with a black tie, the bow neat and precise. The fine, black robes lay across his broad shoulders with the ease of one who was used to and demanded the best of everything. The resemblance to Lucius Malfoy was so uncanny that for a horrible moment, Harry thought it _was_ Lucius and his wand was out and pointing before reality could rush in.

Unfortunately, Draco turned just then, the crack of their Apparation alerting him to their presence. As soon as Harry saw the curve of his jaw, he relaxed and cut off the debilitating spell that had leapt to his lips, but he wasn't fast enough in lowering his wand for Draco to miss it being pointed at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, voice cold and cutting as he looked from his wife to Harry and back again. "You allowed _him_ in here, tonight of all nights? What is he doing here?"

She slid her hand smoothly from Harry's arm and moved fluidly across the room, placing the hand that had been resting so warmly in the crook of Harry's elbow against the side of Draco's face, cradling his cheek with it. "Darling, _Potter_ is our guest this evening. Do calm yourself. You wouldn't want to make our guest feel uncomfortable, now would you?"

Harry released a breath when Draco shot him a narrow-eyed look before lifting the glass of white wine to his lips and taking a slow sip. 

Harry looked at Pansy Parkinson—she'd kept her name upon her marriage—and raised one eyebrow. "You didn't tell him?"

"There was no need. He knows I wouldn't allow anyone unsuitable—"

"I may rethink my unwavering faith in you, my dear," Draco interjected, setting his glass down on a low table. Harry glanced at it and noticed that it was now empty. He lifted his eyes to Draco's and merely received a sardonic look in return.

Harry ignored that for the moment and turned to Pansy, presenting his wand to her, the tip pointing at the ground. When she took it from him, he deliberately relaxed his grip and allowed one finger to caress her palm, drawing a startled look from her that made him grin. Feeling secure once again, he turned back to Draco and lifted his hands to the three buttons holding his dinner jacket closed. 

Slowly slipping them through their holes, he shot a challenging look at Draco and said, "What's wrong, Malfoy? Scared?"

A low chuckle greeted his taunt before Draco said, "Is this the part where I become enraged and say, 'you wish?'"

Harry shrugged, removing his jacket and said, grinning, "It always worked before. Can't blame a bloke for trying, right?"

"Is that what you want, Potter? Hate-filled sex?"

"Oh, no, Draco. That's not what I want at all." Harry smoothly walked across the room until he was standing directly before Draco, the tiny flicker in those grey eyes giving away his discomfort, before Harry raised one hand and ran a finger along Draco's bottom lip. "What I want," he said, softly, so that only Draco could hear him, "is my money's worth. Are you worth my money, Draco? Or is this a waste of my time, as well?"

"Fifty _thousand_ Galleons, Potter. Is _anyone_ worth that?"

Harry swallowed a chuckle and leaned in to whisper, "I took it from the Black family vault."

Draco's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open before he burst into laughter. Wiping at his eyes delicately, he said, "Oh, that's rich, Potter. Really. If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd been raised differently. Using what should have been my money to purchase a night with me. That's… I'm rather impressed, despite myself."

Harry's own smile was wide, his eyes glinting humorously behind his glasses. "I've managed to impress you. With money. Imagine that."

"Not money, Potter. Wiles."

"Ah. I see."

"Not without these, you don't," Draco said, and caught the nose piece of Harry's glasses between his thumb and forefinger, lifting them clear of his face. 

Harry blinked owlishly for a moment before he shrugged. "I don't really need those tonight. They're for distance, more than anything. Pansy's a bit blurry over there, but you're still perfectly—"

Draco's mouth cut off whatever else Harry would have said, thin lips moving against his own purposefully. Harry's breath caught at the suddenness of it, but he allowed his lips to part, inviting Draco's tongue into his mouth where he began to suck on it lightly, drawing a startled moan from Draco. He would have laughed, but Draco's fingers spearing into his hair stopped him. 

He shuddered slightly and pressed closer, hands rising to the top closure of Draco's robes. He paused for a moment, fingers nearly numb with the need to press forward, but feeling the overwhelming desire to savour this moment he waited. Just a few seconds. Just long enough for Draco to break the kiss and draw back, looking at him with a question in his eyes that Harry wasn't certain he knew the answer to. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry glanced quickly behind Draco to where Pansy was sitting, a glass of champagne dangling from her fingers as she watched them. When their eyes met, she smiled slowly and raised the glass in a salute before taking a dainty sip.

He relaxed then and smiled widely, allowing his fingers free to do as they wanted. The frog-closures of Draco's robes were no obstacle to his reasserted determination, and he quickly opened them enough to slide the thick material off Draco's shoulders. He stepped back then and looked Draco over, taking time to note the changes the years had made to the man he had only ever known as a boy. Lithe, graceful, beautiful; his shoulders tapered to a narrow waist and hips, giving the illusion that they were wider than they actually were. Harry pursed his lips and nodded his approval.

Draco raised one eyebrow and brought his hands up to the top button on his shirt, slowly slipping it from its hole. He continued unbuttoning his shirt even as he backed toward the bed, tossing his head in an open invitation.

Harry shook his head and had to clear his throat before he could say, "I want to watch you. Undress and get in the bed." When Draco moved to comply, he walked over to the table that held the wine and poured himself a glass, removing his gaze from a steadily blurring Draco for only a moment to ensure he didn't spill any. Setting the bottle down, he picked up the glass and walked across the room to the bed, blinking a few times to bring Draco back in focus. 

He handed the glass to Draco with the admonishment to not drink any and then removed his shoes to crawl onto the bed, still fully clothed but for his dinner jacket and shoes. He had taken to wearing braces rather than a belt with his formal clothing, and he saw the light of approval appear in Draco's gaze for a moment as his eyes traced the way the slightly elasticised fabric of the braces expanded and contracted with his movements. 

Harry braced himself on one hand as he knelt over Draco, he dipped two fingers into the wine, and grinned when Draco's forehead furrowed in confusion. Staring into Draco's eyes, he put just enough challenge in his gaze so that Draco wouldn't look away before he lowered those two fingers to Draco's chest, drawing a line down the middle. Draco sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening as the cold liquid dribbled along his skin, raising gooseflesh in its wake. Harry lowered his head and blew lightly on the wine, making it feel even cooler and watching as the fine muscles under Draco's skin quivered at the sensation.

Dipping his fingers again, he brought them this time to Draco's mouth and watched as a drop trembled momentarily from the tip of them before splashing down onto Draco's bottom lip. Crawling up those few inches of Draco's body until there was barely room for daylight between them, he whispered huskily, "Lick it off," and then forgot to breathe for a moment when the tip of Draco's pink tongue came out as he complied.

Harry raised a slightly trembling hand for a third time, swirling his fingers in the pale liquid before bringing them to his own mouth. Smearing it across his lips, he didn’t even have to give the command this time before Draco's head came off the pillow so he could lick along Harry's lips, capturing the hint of wine and… the lingering taste of himself. Harry couldn't help smiling when Draco moaned and pressed harder against him, trying to deepen the caress to a full kiss.

Harry pulled back, shaking his head and said, "Not yet. I still have too many places I want to explore."

Pansy shifting in her chair caused him to look up at her and from this distance she wasn't distinct enough for him to read her expression, but he was able to make out her hand waving slightly as she said breathlessly, "Don't mind me. Do continue."

He couldn't stop his grin, didn’t want to really, and said, "I had planned on it." Turning back to Draco, he sat back on his heels and simply looked his fill. The first word that came to Harry's mind when looking at the pale body splayed out before him was _long_. Long torso, long limbs, long hair, long… cock. His eyes strayed to the way it jutted from the pale nest of neatly groomed pubic hair and had to close them momentarily to ensure that he didn't simply pounce. 

When he felt capable of restraint once more, he opened his eyes and looked again, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he tried to imagine the way it would taste. And he _would_ taste it before the night was over, oh yes. But for now, he wanted to find every place that made Draco moan or shudder. 

Taking the glass of wine from Draco's nearly lax fingers, Harry tilted it over his chest and allowed a small stream to spill from the glass and into the hollow of Draco's throat before he straightened it again and lowered his head, sipping it slowly out of the shallow indent before using the flat of his tongue to clean any remainder from Draco's skin. Moving sideways, he tasted Draco's collarbones without benefit of the wine and found the taste of Draco's clean flesh to be far superior to the expensive alcohol. He hummed lightly in approval and licked lightly over the thin skin, blindly reaching with his hand to place the half-full glass on a semi-flat surface. Finally, tired of groping about with the glass, he just threw it over the side of the bed, heedless to the sound of breaking glass and sloshing liquid.

Draco's rumbling laughter made him pause to smile a bit himself before he continued on, trailing his lips lightly down taut flesh until they reached the nub of a nipple. He sighed then, his warm breath blowing over the sensitive area, making it draw tight. He opened his mouth wide and sucked hard on the flesh, trying to bring it into his mouth; being mostly unsuccessful, he demonstrated his frustration with a quick nip that made Draco's back arch most satisfactorily.

Long fingers threading through his short hair made him still and look up, straight into eyes dilated with need. 

"You know…" Draco drew a deep breath and licked his lips, trapping Harry's gaze on them for a long moment as he continued to speak. "You paid _me_ for this night. I can—"

"I paid for this night so that I could do what I want. And this is what I want to do," Harry murmured, still tracing the shape of Draco's slightly thin lips with his eyes. There was beauty and then there was magnificence and Harry couldn't have said when he'd ever seen anything as magnificent as a needy Draco.

He shifted his weight to his knees and pulled his hands back to Draco's thighs, drawing them up the outside lightly, barely brushing the skin, until he reached Draco's hipbones. These he scored with his fingernails even as he watched Draco's eyelashes flutter as his eyes closed at that sensation. The fan of his long lashes against his flushed skin made Harry's breath catch and he realised then that there was no way he would be capable of maintaining a slow pace. 

He wanted it all, he wanted _everything_ , and he wanted it now. _Right_ now.

Slipping his hands beneath Draco's thighs, he lifted them high and spread them wide, holding them there. Harry closed his eyes again and drew a few deep breaths, feeling the anticipation rise up and overwhelm him until he couldn't _not_ look. When he did, every bit of breath in his chest squeezed out of him in a low, nearly painful moan. 

Gorgeous. The clean, straight line of thigh melded with the adorable curve of buttock which lay slightly parted from Draco's position, showing the darker shadow of his puckered opening. Harry bit his lip and looked up the line of Draco's body, his voice an undisguised plea even as he demanded, "Touch yourself."

He watched as Draco's chest heaved with a breath before he nodded jerkily and slipped one hand under a pillow, withdrawing a pot of lube. Unscrewing the cap quickly, he drenched his long fingers in the clear stuff and brought them to his arse, his hand freezing for a moment as he asked, "Where?"

"Anywhere, everywhere. I don't care. Just… please… _hurry_."

Harry was sure he drooled a bit when Draco's elegant hand smoothed up the underside of his cock, depositing some of the lube there before dropping to his scrotum and squeezing lightly, massaging the firm globes under the tightening skin then sliding down to run one finger between his arse cheeks. 

"Finger yourself, darling," Harry heard and half-turned his head from the view. Pansy had crossed the room and stood next to the bed and from here he could see the marks in her lip from where she'd bitten it, could appreciate the sheen of desire in her eyes as she watched Harry display her husband. 

Harry looked back at Draco to see that his eyes were locked on Pansy's with his mouth opened as he sucked in quick, harsh breaths. Dropping his gaze, Harry watched as the long prick twitched with each heartbeat, drops of precome falling from the tip to splatter in a sticky pool on Draco's flat stomach. Harry whinged and lowered his head to lick up the mess, rolling it around on his tongue as he luxuriated in the flavour. 

Hands moving against his chest made him back up again and look down just in time to see Draco plunge two fingers at once into his arse. Harry's hands tightened for a moment where they gripped Draco's thighs before he let go and pulled away. Draco gave a soft cry of disappointment, but Harry shook his head and choked out the word, "Clothes." 

Draco licked his lips and nodded, continuing to prepare himself as his gaze flickered from Pansy to Harry and back again. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he withdrew his fingers and pushed three in this time. Harry watched as he turned his wrist and then Draco's back arched off the bed and he cried out softly, hips jerking.

Harry had never undressed so quickly in his life.

Pansy leaned over the bed, full breasts brushing against Draco's upper arm as she reached for the pot of lube. Straightening, she turned to Harry and offered it to him, her eyes dropping down to gaze appreciatively at his erect cock. White teeth sank into her bottom lip before she looked back up into his eyes and said, "Be generous."

He nodded shakily and gripped her wrist with one hand while he dipped his fingers in the pot with the other. Holding her captive, he smoothed the lube over his cock, fingers spasming around the delicate bones of her wrist in reaction to the stimulation of his own hand. When he was done, and his cock was shiny with lube, he plucked the jar from her grasp and raised her hand to his mouth, soothing the red marks his fingers had left in the skin with his tongue. "My apologies," he murmured against the pulse racing in her wrist.

She nodded and backed away, eyes wide as her cheeks bloomed with colour. Turning back to the bed, Harry saw that Draco had been watching the interaction with slightly narrowed eyes. Lips crooking in a half-smile, Harry shrugged and repeated, "My apologies."

"Quite," Draco said archly. 

Harry chuckled and moved back between Draco's legs, not pausing for even a moment before he lowered his mouth over Draco's cock and sucked him straight down to the root. Harry used the hand still bearing a light coating of lube to trace the stretched rim of Draco's hole lightly, humming as he felt it quiver and clench against the long fingers still embedded in it. 

Draco's cock twitched in his mouth, making Harry swallow around it to keep from gagging. At the sensation of Harry's throat squeezing him, Draco hissed and said, "Potter!" his voice one of pure demand. Harry pulled back, sucking harshly ever inch of the way, until just the tip of Draco's cock was in his mouth. Opening his eyes then, he looked up at Draco's face to see him mouthing the word, "please," over and over again. Harry's mouth fell open, releasing Draco's cock, as he stared at Draco, caught in the look on his face.

His eyes were barely open, brows drawn together, lips wrapping around the word he either wouldn't or couldn't give voice to. Harry licked his lips and nodded slowly, glancing down as he wrapped one hand around Draco's wrist in a strange mirror of what he'd done to Pansy as he helped Draco pull his fingers free of his arse.

When Draco's hand was clear, instead of moving it away, Draco wrapped it around Harry's cock and guided him toward his entrance. Harry's breaths came rapidly then, at just the feeling of those warm fingers wrapped so enticingly around his cock. He had to focus on something else for a moment as the head of his prick butted up against the loosened rim of Draco's hole.

"Yes, yes, yes," he heard Draco breathe just before he pushed forward, gasping as the head of his cock was swallowed by the hot, clenching hole. 

Pausing to catch his breath, Harry looked over and locked gazes with Pansy for a wild, hot moment. Her arms were crossed and her fingers were digging into her upper arms even as she licked her lips and watched avidly. He watched the muscles in her throat work as she swallowed with difficulty before she nodded once, the movement shaky but sure. He closed his eyes then and lowered his head, pressing the rest of the way forward, moaning as his cock slid smoothly into pure, deliciously tight heat.

~*~

Harry left Draco sleeping on the bed, blond hair a tangled halo around his head and shoulders, and walked onto the flat's balcony. 

"How do you do it?" he asked softly.

Pansy turned, obviously startled. She blinked at him for a few moments before turning back to the view with an elegant shrug. "I knew when I married him that I couldn't be everything he wanted. Draco… expects to have everything. I try to provide it for him. It's really that simple."

"Including other lovers? That doesn't seem entirely fair. What about you?"

"What _about_ me?'

"Do you get to have once a month flings?"

She laughed lightly and shook her head, her straight black hair swinging around her face. "I don't _want_ anyone else."

"And if you did?"

She went silent for a moment before turning to him, a strange look in her eyes. Stepping forward, she brought her hands up, cupping his cheeks, and used the slightest bit of pressure to bring his face down to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as their lips met and he didn't think twice before he allowed his arms to come around her, holding her gently but firmly. She sighed against his mouth and touched her tongue to the corner of his lips, licking lightly before she pulled back.

"Goodbye, Potter. I'll owl you with the time and location of next month's auction."

He caught her chin and made her look at him as he said, "Include yourself and I'll return."

She dropped her gaze and licked her lips before glancing toward the door, beyond which her husband lay in satiated slumber. "I'll owl you."

~*~

When Draco woke the next morning, it was to see Pansy propped up in bed, a sheaf of parchments pulled close, chewing on the end of a quill. 

"Mmmm," he said, rolling over and hooking one arm around her waist. "Amazingly enough, last night was wonderful."

"Hmm?" she said, obviously not paying the least bit of attention.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting up, allowing the sheet to slip to his waist.

"I was just running some numbers… Draco, darling, how would you feel about a return guest?"

He looked at her, grey gaze steady until she lowered the parchments and looked at him. "Potter?"

"He offered to return… for a price."

"He's the one who should be paying the price," Draco murmured, forehead wrinkling a bit.

"It's the largest amount offered at auction yet, love. It would just be stupid to turn down what should be twice that amount next month."

"Twice? What does he want?"

She looked at him, dark gaze steady and said, "Everything."


End file.
